endel4fandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceror
Sorcerors create magic the way a poet creates poems, with inborn talent honed by practice. They have no books, no mentors, no theories—just raw power that they direct at will. Some sorcerors claim that the blood of dragons courses through their veins. That claim may even be true in some cases—it is common knowledge that certain powerful dragons can take humanoid form and even have humanoid lovers, and it’s difficult to prove that a given sorceror does not have a dragon ancestor. It’s true that sorcerors often have striking good looks, usually with a touch of the exotic that hints at an unusual heritage. Others hold that the claim is either an unsubstantiated boast on the part of certain sorcerers or envious gossip on the part of those who lack the sorceror’s gift. Class Qualities Alignment: Any Speed: 5 ft Starting Gold: 500 gp Starting Health: 2 Spell Counters: Cha + 5 per level, x6 at first level Saving Throws: Wil 5 Military: No Guilds: No Spells: Emotional Arcane magic Achievements: Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Using Aspects, Charisma-based Skills, Will Saves, and Wisdom-based Skills grant x5 XP. Class Skills (Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Gamble, Knowledge (arcana, guilds, science), Profession, Spellcraft. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sorcerors are proficient with all simple staves, gauntlets, claws, crossbows, and wands. They are proficient with light armor and light shields. Spells: A sorceror casts arcane spells (the same type of spells available to assassins and casters), which are drawn primarily from the arcane spell list. Like other emotional spellcasters, they can cast any spell they know without preparing it ahead of time, the way a caster or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a sorceror must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Cha 10 for 0-level spells, Cha 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a sorceror’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the sorceror’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a sorceror can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Sorcerer. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Charisma score. The sorceror’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A sorceror begins play knowing four 0-level spells (also called cantrips) and two 1st-level spells of your choice. At most new sorceror levels, they gain one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Sorceror Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a sorceror knows is not affected by their Charisma score; the numbers on said table are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third sorceror level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a sorceror can choose to learn a new spell in place of one they already know. In effect, the sorceror “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level sorceror spell the sorceror can cast. A sorceror may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that they gain new spells known for the level. As noted above, a sorceror need not prepare their spells in advance, like other emotional spellcasters. They can cast any spell they know at any time, assuming they have not yet used up their allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. They do not have to decide ahead of time which spells they’ll cast. However, because their magic is spontaneous, emotional spellcasters have a spell fail chance for higher level spells. Familiar: Like other arcane spellcasters, a sorceror can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The sorceror chooses the kind of familiar they get. As the sorceror advances in level, their familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the sorceror, the sorceror must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means they lose their arcane spellcasting abilities. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a month. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Constitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. Metamagic Feats: When selecting feats, only sorcerors may choose metamagic feats. Sorcerors choose spells as they cast them. They can choose when they cast their spells whether to apply their metamagic feats to improve them. The improved spell uses up a higher-level spell slot. But because the sorceror has not prepared the spell in a metamagic form in advance, they must apply the metamagic feat on the spot. Therefore, such a character must also take more time to cast a metamagic spell (one enhanced by a metamagic feat) than they do to cast a regular spell. If the spell’s normal casting time is 1 action, casting a metamagic version is a full-round action for a sorceror. (This isn’t the same as a 1-round casting time.) For a spell with a longer casting time, it takes an extra full-round action to cast the spell. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Emotional Spellcaster Category:Arcane Spellcaster